deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update May 3rd 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on May 3rd, 2013. News General *Cosmetic changes were made to labels on the Sign Up and Login pages and modals. *The Sell page was updated to include all the products users can sell on deviantART. Bugs fixes General *The SitBack button was not consistent between the Browse page and Profile Galleries. *Deleting old Journal entries resulted in one's deviation total decreasing by 2. *Username changes did not update the alphabetical sort on the friends page, and would instead show the updated username where the old username would go. *There was an issue where an "upgrade browser" banner would display in Internet Explorer 8, a supported browser. *Reloading one's browser while on the Give Premium Membership page would cause an incorrect price of the selected item to display. *For some deviants, the orange progress bar of the Donation widget did not display properly. *The "Previous" and "Next" buttons would not work, when trying to view more deviations from a Profile's Gallery widget than were displayed inside the widget itself. *Zooming in on an image in one's Portfolio would not show the full size image. *The Help Desk's Contact page incorrectly claimed that the most recent version of the Opera browser is unsupported. *When browsing deviations from the Message Center and then returning to the Message Center using 'All' button, only three stacks would be visible in an IE browser. *There was a small cosmetic issue with Profile widgets. *For Internet Explorer users, when browsing deviations from the Message Center and then clicking the browser's Back button, the deviantART homepage would display instead of the Message Center. *The "Notify" update Devwatch Messages from some very popular users were delivered to only a small subset of watchers under some circumstances. *Group Messages could not be accessed from the Message Center of the mobile site. *The St.sh API would occasionally time out for deviants with a large amount of files in their Sta.sh. *For deviations flagged as Mature Content or with Sharing options disabled, their thumbnails did not match their backgrounds. *The Manage Wishlist page was visually updated. *Issues were encountered with links in descriptions for some literature deviations. *Dragging to collect thumbnails from the More Like This on deviation pages was not working correctly. *There were some display issues with the oAuth "Authorize application" screen. *The "Choose a Deviation" modal would not appear on a Group's Gallery page after selecting "Contribute an Existing Deviation" from the Submit menu. DeviantArt muro *Redraws would sometimes not play properly, if third party cookies were disabled. *In a very rare case, the color picker could get "stuck" on black. *Due to a bug in the Chrome browser, changing zoom settings could cause the checkerboard background (used to show transparency of your drawing) to be drawn in the wrong place. Sta.sh / Submit *When uploading a non-image file in Chrome, a broken thumbnail would be displayed. *Reorganizing files in a stack via drag and drop briefly stopped working. *Literature thumbnails in the category examples would be incorrectly displayed above the category menu. *Safari would incorrectly display a confirmation box about unsaved text in fields when closing the window or tab. *For a small amount of deviations, a submitted deviation file would linger in Sta.sh after being published. Sta.sh Writer *Deviations without a preview image would incorrectly offer a "Draw" option on hover. *Clicking "New Draft" from the File menu would result in a blank screen. *Trying to embed a file deviation into Writer would result in a bad link. *Improvements were made to the way Writer embeds images. *Clicking to draw on an image immediately after drawing on a different image would sometimes replace both images with the first image. *When including Community Emoticons from the sidebar, they wouldn't link to the original deviation. *Embedding HTML didn't work for Film deviations. *A large green square would occasionally display in the bottom right corner. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013